Diskussion:GannisTagebuch6
also mit den roten Rittern kenne ich mich leider auch noch nicht wirklich aus. Ganni hat lediglich innerhalb der Gilde Gerüchte darüber gehört... aber kaum jemand, der nicht dazugehört, weiss ja mehr über sie. Von daher xD :So... Vorlage geschrieben. Der erwähnte Brief existiert übrigens wirklich in Form einer eMail *zwinker* Meine Spione sehen alles *gg* -Ganndor 10:21, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Dann bin ich mal *g*. '' Der Rote Ritter sah zu beiden vor sich, keine Gefühlsregung spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder. Ich drückte wieder Floris Hand, sie schien ebenso wie ich diesen Mann zu fürchten.'' "Was haben wir hier? Ein alter Mann und seine geliebte Hexe." Er machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung, ehe er mit brummiger Stimme fortfuhr. " Ihr zwei habt Glück, ich trage meine Maske, daher gibt es noch keinen Grund euch zweien das Leben zu nehmen, noch nicht." Der Brummbär winkte zwei seiner Schergen zu sich, deutete dann auf Flori. "Gebt ihr Kleidung und dann lasst beide Speisen. Wenn sie nur einen Mucks von sich geben, legt beide um." schloss er brummend ab. Ich weitete meine Augen, sah zu Flori und ihr war wie mir die blanke Panik ins Gesicht geschrieben. Keinen Mucks? Ich sah wie sie Flori ein altes Leinenkleid brachten, eine Schandtad für jedes Auge, doch bessr als halbnackt hier zu sitzen. Schließlich brachten sie uns etwas zu Essen, Bohneneintopf mit Rehspeck und dazu für jeden eine Scheibe Brot. Nicht gerade bekömmlich, aber es stillte den Hunger. Ich tat mein bestes leise zu Essen, immer die Warnung des Roten Ritters im Hinterkopf. Ich sah auf einmal zu Flori die eher in ihrem Teller herumstocherte, ich wollte ihr so viel sagen; konnte aber nicht. Was sollte ich nur tun? Ich konnte die wachsamen Augen spüren die meinen Nacken durchbohrten, sie waren alle da, warteten im dunkel....warteten wie Wölfe darauf, dass ihre Beute einen Fehler beging. :Hier meins, floi du bist ^^ lg Fid. 81.217.7.195 10:43, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Nur damit es keine Missverständnisse gibt: jeder spielt überwiegend zumindest seinen Char. Da du Gannis Gefühle aber gut getroffen hast, lassen wir das mal stehen *gg* Ich hätte es kaum anders beschrieben -LG Ganni :gnaaah, was jetz? du sagtest ja "schreibs mit ich" xD. Aber gut, ich merks mir. lg fid 81.217.7.195 10:57, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Typisches Missverständnis *GG*. Gedacht war, beschreibe die erlebsnisse deines Chars, so wie zu Beginn, aber eben aus der schriftstellerischen Perspektive Gannis *zwinker* Oder auch aus deiner und ich model es eben einfach um. *g* Ach jetzt haste mich selbst ganz konfus... *rennt schreiend im Kreis und muss das seiner Kollegin gegenüber jetzt mit rotem Kopf erklären* -Ganndor 11:08, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Immer wieder schaute ich zu Flori. So hatte ich sie noch nie gesehen. Nicht nur, dass sie kaum in der Lage war einen Bissen zu essen, auch ihre Hand zitterte dermassen, dass der Löffel jedesmal, wenn sie es schaffte ihn bis zum Mund zu führen, leise gegen ihre Zähne klapperte. Sie sass da wie ein Häufchen Elend und nicht mal anzuschauen wagte sie mich, dabei hätte ich doch so gern auch etwas von ihren Gefühlen in ihren Augen lesen wollen. Woran mochte sie gerade denken? Plagte sie ihr Gewissen? Hatte sie überhaupt ein Gewissen? Gerade, als sie erneut den Löffel zum Mund führen wollte, ging ein Ruck durch ihren Körper, das Zittern erstarb und langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, die grossen Augen plötzlich auf mich gerichtet und die Lippen sich lautlos zu einem Wort formend, das ich nicht gleich entziffern konnte, kippte sie nach vorn und mit dem Gesicht in die Suppe und bleib reglos liegen... Was war nun wieder los? Spielte sie wieder einmal und das im Angesicht der Gefahr um sie herum, oder war sie tatsächlich aus den Latschen gekippt. Gab es etwas, was die Abgebrühtheit dieser Frau erschüttern konnte und wenn ja, was könnte es sein? Was versuchte sie zu sagen, ehe sie umkippte? Wie werden die beiden Männer reagieren? ... :*hihi* Fiffle braucht nochn bischen Übung mit uns, aber ich finde, er hats da oben auch schon gut hingekriegt. Wenn wir weiter so machen, passts :-)) Ihr seid ;-) lieben Gruss Floreanna 11:37, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) :das brauch er, ja. Aber Fiffi ist ja ein Naturtalent *gg* So noch etwas umformatiert. Kommentare zu den Geschichten machen wir einen Doppelpunkt zwecks einrücken davor. Texte selbst immer ganz nach vorne, ok? -Ganndor 12:06, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::jawoll ja Cheffe *salutiert* Floreanna 12:15, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) :: Brav! Irgendwie hatten wir uns wohl verlaufen, oder ich hatte den Weg Richtung Seenhain in der Finsternis übersehen, mich vielleicht in den Entfernungen getäuscht, jedenfalls war es deutlich das Wasser eines grossen Flusses, den ich nun rauschen hörte. Waren wir so weit nach Süden gelaufen, dass wir den Grenzfluss zum Dämmerwald vor uns hatten? Flori an meiner Hand schwankte und stolperte mehr als dass sie lief und mehr als einmal musste ich sie auffangen, damit sie nicht hin fiel. Wir mussten ein Versteck finden, ehe man uns fand. Bis nach Seenhain würden wir es nicht schaffen, aber wenn wir am Fluss entlang nordwärts gingen, reichten dort die Felsen, die die Grenze zwischen Elwynn und der Provinz Seenhain bildeten bis an den Fluss und vielleicht fanden wir dort eine kleine Höhle oder zumindest eine ausgewaschene Felsnische, die uns für eine Weile Schutz bieten könnte. Ich half Flori so gut es ging über die mitunter sehr spitzen Felsen hinweg, aber dennoch schürfte sie sich die Hände und Arme auf und schlug sich die Knie blutig. Hoffentlich hatten unsre Verfolger keine Bluthunde, die so unsre Spur wieder finden könnten. Ich fand eine kleine Felsnische, zog Flori an mich und liess mich erschöpft an der Felswand hinabgleiten. Ich bettete Floris Kopf auf meine Beine. Sollte sie sich erst einmal ein wenig ausruhen. Sie schien zu erschöpft, um die drängenden Fragen die mich plagten zu beantworten. Ich strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sah im Flimmerlicht des Mondes, der sich im Fluss spiegelte, dass sie die Augen geschlossen hatte. Hatte sie erneut das Bewusstsein verloren, oder schlief sie nur? Doch dann sah ich, wie sich ihre Lippen ein wenig bewegten und eine Bewegung über ihre Gesichtszüge huschte. Träumte sie ? Papa! Sie streckte die Hände nach mir aus und ich hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl eine kleine, sehr junge Flori vor mir zu haben. Papa! Papa! Ich beugte mich über sie und flüsterte: „Was ist denn mein Engel?“ „Papa!“ Sie kicherte leise und kuschelte sich ganz dicht an mich. „Frag mich, was eine Blume ist.“ Ich war verblüfft und irritiert. Ich konnte im Traum mit ihr reden? Sollte ich weiter mit ihr reden? Vorsichtig formulierte ich meine Antwort: „Warum sollte ich Dich fragen, was eine Blume ist, mein Engel? Du weisst doch die Antwort.“ „Frag mich einfach, Papa!“ Ich zuckte kaum merklich die Schultern „Also gut, was ist eine Blume?“ Augenblicklich fing sie wieder an zu kichern. „Was eine Blume ist? Materie, Papa! Alles ist Materie! Felsen, Bäume, Katzen und Du und ich! Alles ist Materie!“ Ich musste schmunzeln. „Hast Du Dir das ausgedacht?“ „Ziemlich schlau, wie? Und ich mag Rosen, aber kein Königsblut. Königsblut hat keine Dornen!“ Ich wollte erneut eine Frage stellen, aber sie plapperte einfach weiter. Diesmal war es jedoch eine zweite Stimme aus ihrem Traum, die sie imitierte. War es ihr Vater? „Ich hab Dir erzählt, was er heraus gefunden hat, oder?“ Über Ihr Gesicht huschte ein Schatten und sie kniff die Augen fester zusammen. „ Nein, Papa! Nein! Du hast es versprochen! Keine Hexerei! Ich hab´s Dir gesagt! Ich hasse Hexerei!“ „ Ich bin froh, dass Du die Hexerei hasst, weil kleine Mädchen nämlich überhaupt nicht hexen dürfen!“ „Sie dürfen nicht?“ „Selbstverständlich nicht. Jeder weiss das. Kleine Mädchen spielen mit Puppen. Jungen hexen. Hexen ist nichts für Mädchen. Ich dürfte eigentlich nicht einmal mit Dir darüber reden!“ „Was? Aber das ist nicht gerecht!“ „Gesetze sind Gesetze. Und Hexerei ist für kleine Mädchen streng verboten!“ „Aber immer nur Puppen ist laaaaangweilig!“ „Tut mir Leid. Ich könnte Dir etwas über die Hexerei erzählen, aber wenn ich erwischt werde...“ „Also gut“ Flori flüsterte jetzt nur noch, „dann erzähl´s mir gaaanz leise.“ Dann herrschte Stille. Ich war so in Gedanken über das eben Gehörte versunken, dass ich einige Augenblicke brauchte, bis ich merkte, dass ihre schreckgeweiteten Augen mich anstarrten.... ::ähm, ja.. das mag jetzt etwas aus dem Zusammenhang heraus gerissen scheinen, aber ich hatte das Bedürfnis wieder einmal die Dreiecksbeziehung etwas in den Mittelpunkt zu rücken, um sie nicht ganz aus den Augen zu verlieren. Sie ist ja quasi der rote Faden, der sich trotz all der andren Ereignisse durch die Tagebuchgeschichte zieht und Ganndor hatte eh auch schon den Bogen wieder in diese Richtung geschlagen. Ich meine, Geschichten schreien irgendwann auch nach einer Lösung, sonst wird es eine Endlosschleife und ein Teufelskreis, in dem man sich früher oder später selbst verstrickt und ein Bein stellt und der Rodelejo Rojo schreit eh auch schon nach einer Aufklärung, wer er ist und woher er gekommen ist oder ob man ihn als zufällig aufgetretenen Nebendarsteller wieder vergessen könnte. War es Reinhold? Wird er die Verfolgung aufnehmen und die zwei wieder finden? Wird er die Chance bekommen, ehe Flori mit Ganndor reden kann, mit ihm zu reden? Ich meine, wir können die Ereignisse da am Feuer nicht einfach jetzt auch als abgehakt vergessen, denn dann würden wir Fiddle auch die Chance nehmen sich weiter am Geschehen zu beteiligen. Denkste da auch bissi mit dran Ganndorherzel? Floreanna 19:06, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Da ich eh dran bin.....und Ganndor mal ordnetlich aufgetrumpft hat...xD, muss ich mal unfair spielen :p. Das ist ungefähr das, was Reini erlebt hat, ich weiß nicht ob Serena das mit sich machen lässt, zur Not schreib halt wie, was wo sie kann, damit wir für später noch eine spannende Erzählung haben ;) Die Defias rannten wild durcheinander, schrien laut vor Panik. Der maskierte behilet die Ruhe, selbst nachdem seine Schergen seinen Befehlen nicht mehr gehorchten. *donk* Er warf etwas kleines auf den Boden, plötzlich war die ganze Lichtung in Rauch gehüllt. '' "Eins...Zwei....Drei....", '' dachte Reinhold, der maskierte Brocken. Jeder Zahl folgte ein Todesschrei, ausgeführt mit einem präzisen Stich mit seinem Schwert. Auch wenn er durch dieses Manöver sehr schnell alle seine Verbündeten verlor, hatte er seinen Auftrag erfüllt. Ihm war nur nicht klar, was Flori, dieser Tolan und jetzt diese dritte Person mit nekromantischen Kräften war. Es half alles nichts, er musste diese drei finden, sie bargen für ihn ein zu großes Risiko. Er konnte nichts sehen und seine Umgebung war zu aufgewühlt als dass er etwas vernünftig hören könnte. Er zog tief die Luft ein, analysierte mit seiner feinen nase jeden Duft in der luft, bis er seine Augen öffnete und mit kaltem Blick zu seinem Ziel blickte. "Hab ich dich!" '' Er stürmte los, der Fährte folgend, der Nebel lichtete sich langsam, er erkannte eine Frau im schwachen Schein der Dunkelheit. Sie musste dunkles Haar haben...und sie schien sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren, denn ihre Augen waren geschlossen. In seinem lautlosen Sprint ballte er seine freie Hand zu einer Faust und drosch diese der Frau in ihre Magengrube. Die Wucht reichte aus um ihr das Bewusstsein zu nehmen; sie würde es unbeschadte stehen, der Schock reicht vollkommen. Er hob die Frau auf, strich sich das langsam gerinnende Blut von seiner Maske und folgte der Spur zu Ganndor und Floreanna. Ein laie hätte sofort aufgegeben, aber nicht er. Er war ein Deinhard, er wusste wie man seine Beute fängt, dieses Mal würde sie ihm nicht entkommen und dieses Mal würde er nicht andere Dinge über Flori stellen. Er kam mit einiger Verspätung zu den beiden in der Felsnische. Knurrig ließ Reinhold Serena zu Boden, sein gesicht immer noch in die Maske gehüllt. Er durfte sie nicht ablegen, sonst müssten alle hier sterben.'' "Egal was pasisert, die maske bleibt oben" '' dachte er sich. Ganndor dürfte sicherlich sein herannnahen bemerkt haben. Reinhold hatte sich nicht viel mühe darin gegeben sein kommen zu verbergen. Im Licht des Untergehenden Mondes sah er vor der Felsnische aus wie ein böser Geist aus einem Schauermärchen. Langsam zog er sein Schwert, legte es der bewusstlosen Serená an die Kehle, sprach laut.'' "Raus mit euch beiden oder euere Nekromantin stirbt!" '' Ruhig stand er wie ein Fels da, er konnte nicht viel erkennen, dennoch bildete er sich ein Floris Augen zu sehen? Hatte sie vor ihm Angst? Wusste sie vielleicht doch, wer er war? :: sodala....lg fid ;) Begren 20:03, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Super Ihr beiden. So gefällt mir das. Und nein, das ist absolut ok, wenn du Seréna überwätigst, sie ist auch nicht allmächtig und war sehr abgelenkt mit ihrem Manöver und so ein leichtes Ziel. Und dass wir nicht endgültig vor dem Roten fliehen konnten, war auch so eingeplant, sprich Floris Text hätte diesbzgl. auch von mir stammen können xD Ich hatte eh schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil Gefahr von PowerEmote und so... aber die Geschichte hat mal noch eine Wendung gebraucht, fand ich *zwinker* Also, dann pack ich das mal in eine Geschichte *gg* -Ganndor 06:30, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::*Fid, schreib möglichst viel und spreche auch ruhig für Ganni, wenn du dir sicher bist, dass er so reagieren würde. Du kennst ihn ja auch ein wenig. Sonst wird der folgende Dialog sehr schwierig hier einzubinden. LG -Ganndor 07:13, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) :: Erstmal ist Flori dran *g*. lg Fid Begren 07:43, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) :: okok... *auf Flo wartet* Hab mal noch den Brief eingebunden *g* -Ganndor 07:54, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::: here I´m ... Als ich den Mann ansprach spürte ich, wie sich Floris Hände um meine Knöchel schlossen. Fast hätte ich hysterisch aufgelacht angesichts der Situation. Wollte sie tatsächlich versuchen mich zurückzuhalten, um nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun? Sie hatte vermutlich nicht mal den Ansatz einer Ahnung, wie ich mich gerade fühlte.. absolut hilflos, so hilflos, wie ich mich auch noch nie in meinem Leben gefühlt hatte. Sollte ich aufgeben? Konnte ich aufgeben? DURFTE ich aufgeben? Mein Blick wanderte zu ihren Händen, die meine Knöchel umklammerten und im selben Augenblick auch auf den Brief. Ein Schreck durchfuhr mich und ich versuchte mich langsam nach dem Pergament zu bücken, aber Flori war schneller. Ich sollte eh keine zu schnellen Bewegungen machen, um den roten Ritter nicht unnötig zu reizen. Ich hob den Blick wieder um ihn zu mustern und sah dabei nur aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Flori den Brief nah vor die Augen hob, um im Dunklen die Zeilen entziffern zu können. „Verräter! Alle sind Verräter!“ hörte ich ihr leises Zischen und biss mir auf die Lippen, um ihr nicht die passende Gegenantwort an den Kopf zu werfen. Das war jetzt ganz gewiss nicht die beste Situation, um diese Sache zu klären. Den roten Ritter fest im Blick, beobachtete ich aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Flori sich auf Hände und Knie aufrichtete und dann mit ausgestreckter Hand auf den Ritter deutete: „Du bist auch ein Verräter!“ Was sollte das nun wieder bedeuten? Angespannt bis zum Äussersten liess ich meinen Blick zwischen dem Schwert an Serenas Hals, dem Ritter und Flori unauffällig hin und herschweifen. Gab es hier irgendwelche Zusammenhänge, die ich bisher übersehen hatte?... :huh.. nu bin ich gespannt, was Reini tut hehe *Ganndor festhält* ;-) Floreanna 09:06, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) :: >sich am riemen reisst und den Ritter gespannt anstarrt> *gg* -Ganndor 09:40, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Ich bin ja nun nicht wirklich der Lorefanatiker vor dem Herrn, weil die Lore selbst eben auch nur reine Fantasie ist und man sie je nach Auslegung mehr oder weniger frei interpretieren kann. Dafür habe ich mal gegoogelt, um den real existierenden Terminus für Euch zu finden, aus dem Floris Verhalten entspringt. Reini als Geschichtsexperten wirds freuen und Ganndor lernt noch was nebenbei *gg* :::http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cicisbeismus und http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cicisbeo :::es lebe das verrückte Mittelalter *hihi* Floreanna 09:59, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::* holla... ich wusste nicht, dass es für sowas sogar mal einen Fachbegriff gab/gibt. Ob allerdings Ganni mit seiner starren Sichtweise in solchen Dingen so etwas duldet *shrug* Warten wirs ab... hängt sicher davon ab, wie was wann rüberkommt. Ich liebe Säte mit den "3 W" xD -Ganndor 10:15, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::*hihi* diese Sichtweise hat ja Reini auch *lacht* das ist ja gerade auch das Spassige daran: Keiner mag wirklich von seiner Sichtweise abweichen. Nun stell Dir bloss mal vor, Ganni wäre schon mit Flori verheiratet und sie ne brave Ehefrau. Wir würden all das hier inclusive der Memoiren ja gar nicht erleben können *zwinkert* Das habter davon Euch mit Hexen einzulassen *verschwindet kichernd und wartet auf Reini* Floreanna 11:55, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::* am meisten haste Ganni mit "Papa" getroffen.... Nicht dass er ungerne Papa war, aber von seiner Angebeteten ist das fast so ein Schlag ins Gesicht wie "süss oder nett".... Was will die auch immer von den jungen Hoppern. Sie ist ja selbst schon nimmer die Frischste *zwinker* -Ganndor 12:08, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::: wo steckt der Gnom äh Mann denn nur? Wir stecken fest und der Tag ist fast vorbei. Sonst muss der Ganni einen seiner PowerEmotes auspacken *gg* -Ganndor 13:42, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::* ja, weisste, das ist wie im richtigen Leben: man weiss erst, was man hatte, wenn man es droht zu verlieren oder schon verloren hat *zwinkert* Abgesehen davon hatte sie aber wohl ein sehr inniges, verständnisvolles, sehr vertrautes Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater. Er ist jemand, der sie wirklich kennt und zu lenken weiss, wie aus dem Traum ja auch hervorgeht. Sie hasste Hexerei und doch brachte er sie dazu, sich das anzuhören, ihre eigenen Schlüsse zu ziehen und damit ihren Weg zu gehen. Das ist das, was sie bei Ganndor findet: Ruhe, Wärme, Harmonie und Weisheit des Alters, wie eine Erinnerung an Zeiten, als sie eben noch nicht den Weg der Hexe eingeschlagen hatte. Andrerseits kommt Reinhold ihrem Naturell als Hexe durch Freigeist, Abenteuerlust, Ungezwungenheit und Jugend natürlich auch entgegen. Die Forderung sich für einen Mann entscheiden zu sollen, kann sie einfach nicht nachvollziehen, weil der Mann selbst gar nicht relevant ist, sondern nur das, was er verkörpert und es ist nun mal auch gerade die Gegensätzlichkeit der Beiden, eine Gegensätzlichkeit, die sich rein logisch auch niemals in einer Person vereinigen liesse, die sie fasziniert und die sie liebt und darum eben auch Beide haben will, weil sie ansonsten auch ihre Ideale als Hexe, ihren gewählten Weg im Leben aufgeben müsste, der ja eben genau auch aus dieser Gegensätzlichkeit und Widersprüchlichkeit besteht, sonst wäre sie ja keine Hexe *gg* Das allerdings nachzuvollziehen oder sogar zu verstehen ist natürlich für jemanden, der selbst kein Hexer und gefangen in dieser Widersprüchlichkeit seiner Existenz ist, auch schier unmöglich, weshalb sie natürlich durchaus Verständnis für "ihre Männer" aufzubringen in der Lage ist, auch wenn sie es nicht für sie tun können und beide gleich aufrichtig und herzlich lieben kann, was aus der Sicht von Nichthexern unmöglich möglich sein kann und darf und soll. Und Reini braucht bestimmt so lange, weil er uns mit seiner geschichte gleich vom Hocker hauen wird *hihi* Floreanna 13:57, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::* Etwas OT: Jetzt ist mir grad mein Tag versaut worden. Mein Telefonanschluss muss neu beantragt werden und dauert nun wieder 10 Werktage, bis der Techniker kommt, also 12. Juni!!! Ich glaub, ich kriech das Kotzen!!! Sorry, aber ich bin echt grad gefrustet ;-( -Ganndor 14:45, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Also...ehm..ich muss auch auf die Uni...*hust* also nicht gleich panisch werden, sooo oft seh ich da nicht rein xD. ::Aber den Cicisbeismus würde ich hier nicht einpflanzen; schlicht und ergreifend weil weil keiner von beiden Männern die dreiecksbeziehung mag und reini ganndor keine Tribut für......eh scho wissen....gezahlt hat :p. ::So, aber nun mein Teil. Der Rote Ritter sah ruhig zu Flori, hob sein Schwert und bohrte es lautstark neben Serenás Kopf in den Boden. Ruhig sprach er: '' "Verräter? An meinem Auftraggeber vielleicht, aber sicher nicht an euch. Ich weiß was euer Herz bewegt und wen ihr in mir seht, aber ich muss euch um euer Leben willen bitten, meinen Namen nicht auszusprechen. Niemand darf je meinen Namen, Gesicht noch Herkunft erfahren und weiterleben." ''Er sah mich durchdringen an, hob dann beschwichtigend eine Hand. "Und ihr beruhigt euch, ich stehe über euch. Ihr würdet in eurem Alter und Zustand keine Konfrontation gegen mich überleben. Hört besser meine Worte und denkt über diese nach." '' Er besah wieder zu Flori, die langsam ihre Hand irritiert gesenkt hatte. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr, aber ich folgte seine Rat besser, da wohl alles besser als kämpfen war.'' "Floreanna Zaubermond, ihr steht am Scheideweg eures Schicksals. Ihr müsst in euch gehen und eine Entscheidung für euch selbst finden: Wollt ihr weiterleben wie bisher und immer wieder den Zyklus von neuer Liebe und totalem Verlust durchleben oder wollt ihr endlich eine Entscheidung für euer Wohl treffen und dadurch vielleicht freiwillig auf euer egozentrisches Weltbild verzichten." '' ich starrte den Ritter mit offenen Mund an, woher wusste er das alles? Wer war er nur? Er sah dann durchdringend zu mir:'' " Ihr Ganndor Tolan, überlegt euch ob ihr das Herz einer Frau wollt, dessen ihr euch nie sicher sein könnt. Fragt euch, ob ihr noch Mut und Kraft für einen ewig währenden kampf habt und erörtert folgendes: Sehen heißt glauben. Der Glaube mag weichen, wenn die für wahr genommene Illusion zerspringt und die Wahrheit euch ins Gesicht lacht." '' Der Ritter zog sein Schwert aus dem Boden, schulterte es lässig und wandte sich ab. Seelenruhig und ohne irgendwelche anwandlungen von paranoia zog er ab, Flori war wie ich perplex und schien die Wucht der Worte zu verdauen. Was ging nur vor?'' lg fid Begren 17:24, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Was? Neu beantragen? Wieso das denn? Haben die den Antrag versaubeutelt? Durch welche Instanzen haben die den geschickt? *lacht* Pass ma uff, morgen steht einer der Techniker vor der Tür und will den Anschluss legen *hehe* Das sähe denen dann ähnlich *gg* Sowas Ähnliches hatte ich auch mal, ich glaube bei der Umstellung auf DSL und ISDN. Da hiess es, ich würde ein Paket bekommen mit den nötigen Kabeln und zwei weissen kleinen Kästchen und einer Anleitung zur Installation, bis sich dann herausstellte, dass da ein Kabel fehlte, weil man die einfach nicht so legen konnte, wie angegeben, also auch telenieren und warten und dann hiess es, wenn das Kabel da wäre, käme der Techniker. Also hab ich Bescheid gegeben, dass das Kabel da wäre, aber Techniker kam keiner. Ich weiss noch, dass ich da 5 oder 6 mal bei meiner Nachbarin telefonieren war, bis man nach Tagen endlich herausgefunden hatte, dass mein Anschluss schon längst gehen müsste, weil der Techniker gar nicht ins Haus sondern nur zum nächsten Telefonverteiler musste um mich freizuschalten. Da hab ich mir auch an den Kopf gegriffen: Ein Griff zum Telefonhörer hätte genügt, um das selbst rauszufinden, aber wer ahnt auch schon sowas..?? :::und äh Reini, was den Cicisbeismus angeht: er ist ja nur die real existierende Vorlage für ein Verhaltensmuster, welches man seinen Chars so mitgibt, wenn man sie für eine Rolle wie hier im Spiel ausrüstet. Du bist ja auch nicht heute ein muskelbepackter, kämpferischer Brocken und morgen ein Otto-Walkes-Verschnitt, nur weil Dir das grad mal gefallen würde. Das würde Dich sehr schnell sehr unglaubwürdig machen und mit Flo ist es eben genauso. Sie glaubt an den Cicisbeismus als für sie einzig wahre Beziehungsform aus oben schon genannten Gründen ;-), abgesehen mal von der Gebühr, die man sich gegenseitig zahlt, aber ne Idee wärs auch *kichert* aber erstmal weicht ja eh keiner der beiden Männer auch von seinem Standpunkt ab und das ist auch gut so, weil es ja Konfliktpotenzial hat :-)) Flori schaute mit offenem Mund dem Mann hinterher und langsam und lautlos formten ihre Lippen ein Wort, einen Namen vielleicht und wieder konnte ich es in der Dunkelheit nicht wirklich erkennen, aber fast sah es aus, als könnte es "Reinhold" heissen. Ich wollte sie gerade danach fragen, was sie sagen wollte, als sie sich plötzlich aufrappelte und dem Mann hinterherstolperte. Fast hätte sie auch die immer noch am Boden liegende Serena zu Fall gebracht, als sie über sie hinweg zu steigen versuchte. Wo wollte sie hin? Warum lief sie diesem Mann hinterher? Ich streckte die Hand aus und brachte gerade noch ein "Flori..." über die Lippen, als ein Schmerz durch meinen ausgestreckten Arm schoss, dem Arm mit der Wunde an der Schulter und mich keuchend in die Knie zwang. Die gesunde Hand auf die aufgerissene Wunde gepresst, sah ich wie durch einen Schleier, wie Flori stehenblieb, zu mir schaute, dann wieder in die Richtung in die der Mann verschwunden war und wieder zu mir. Ich flüstere leise "Bitte, bleib!" woraufhin sie die Hände auf die Ohren presste und den Kopf schüttelte, als wolle sie nichts mehr sehen und hören, sich umdrehte und in Richtung des Flusses lief. Ein leises Platschen zeugte davon, dass sie wohl in das Wasser gesprungen sein musste. "Serena, Serena, hilf mir..." brachte ich noch mühsam hervor und sah noch, wie sich Serena aufrappelte und zu mir eilte, ehe Dunkelheit mich umhüllte... :Wo will Flori hin? Auf der andren Seite des Flusses ist der Bettlerschlupfwinkel nicht weit. Will sie dahin? Aber sie kann nicht gut schwimmen. Reisst sie die Strömung des Flusses mit sich? Und hat Reinhold das Platschen auch gehört? Wird er zurückkommen und sich zuerst mit um den bewusstlosen Ganndor kümmern, ehe sie gemeinsam die Frau suchen, oder suchen sie sie gar nicht gleich, suchen sie erst das Gespräch und nur Serena wird versuchen Flori zu folgen? Oder hat Flori gar nur so getan, als wäre sie ins Wasser gesprungen und ist zurückgeschlichen, um Ganndor zu beobachten oder gar beide Männer zu beobachten und zu belauschen? Ich bin sicher Ihr macht wieder was draus ;-) liebes Grüssle Floreanna 20:01, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Da flori ja an sich wieder dran ist, kleb ich mal ganz frech Reini mit diesem Satz als ihren Schatten und Spührhund dran: Reinhold seufzte innerlich. Sein gehör war nach jahrelanger Erfahrung und vielen lektion sehr gut herangereift und er wusste sehr genau, dass seine Flori sich wieder einmal aus dem Staub machen wollte. Still und leise klebte er sich an ihre Fersen, lauerte wie ein Schatten ihren Schritten nach, wohl darauf bedacht ihr unerkannt und unbemerkt zu folgen. ::Flori du bist :D lg fid Begren 08:05, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::*Hab ich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich Euch wirklich beide liebe ? *lacht* ::Mal guggen, wie es weiter geht. Wenn Ganni nicht bald wieder im Spiel auftaucht, durchqueren wir hier noch ganz Azeroth *gnihihi* Ich verliess Dunkelhain in Richtung des Bettlerschlupfwinkels und sah mich aufmerksam auf der unbefestigten Strasse nach Spuren um. Viel war jedoch nicht zu erkennen. Hier schien vor Kurzem erst ein Trupp Reiter entlang geritten zu sein. Trug Flori überhaupt Schuhe? Aber ja, sie hatte ja nur ihre Robe ins Feuer geworfen. Ich versuchte mich zu erinnern, ob es leichtere Stoffschuhe oder schwere Lederstiefel gewesen waren. Das Bild der halbnackten Frau stieg erneut vor meinem inneren Auge auf. Beim Licht! Wenn ich diese Frau doch nur einmal verstehen könnte.. ein einziges Mal! In Gedanken wieder einmal über ihr Verhalten grübelnd erreichte ich die Abzweigung zum Bettlerschlupfwinkel und da sah ich sie .. frische Spuren im taufeuchten Gras des Morgens. Sie war hier! Ich atmete tief durch und mein Herz klopfte ein wenig schneller. Ich musste unbedingt mit ihr sprechen. Allein! Gerade als ich meinen Maulesel (das Pferd war auch so störrisch wie ein Maulesel) zum Weitergehen bewegen wollte, bockte er. Keinen Schritt ging er weiter. Leise fluchend sass ich ab und wollte zu Fuss zum Bettlerschlupfwinkel gehen, als mich etwas an den Spuren irritierte. Sie führten zum Bettlerschlupfwinkel, aber auch wieder ... zurück! Ich strich mir über die Stirn und schaute mich um. War sie nur kurz beim Bettlerschlupfwinkel gewesen? Die andre Möglichkeit, wenn sie nicht nach Dunkelhain zurückgekehrt war, war, dass sie tatsächlich zum Gebirgspass gelaufen sein musste. Ich quälte mich der Schulter wegen etwas mühsam wieder auf das Pferd und gab ihm die Sporen. Kaum erreichte ich die Schlucht, hörte ich fernes Donnergrollen und das Pferd scheute erneut. Mit dem Vieh war wirklich nicht viel anzufangen. Langsam und das Pferd fest am Zügel haltend ritt ich in die Schlucht hinein in der sich mir ein eigenartiger Anblick bot: rechts und links des Weges lagen in unregelmässigen Abständen grosse Haufen von Steinen herausgebrochen aus den Felswänden. Und wieder ein Donnergrollen in der Ferne irgendwo in der Schlucht. Was war das? Sprengten hier die Gnome der Zahnraddivision vielleicht den Fels, um die Strasse zu verbreitern? Aber die Steinhaufen lagen zu unregelmässig verstreut, als dass es einen Sinn ergab, allerdings bei den Gnomen wusste man eh nie so genau, was sie eigentlich vor hatten. Im Geschrei der Kondore, die hoch oben über der Schlucht ihre Kreise zogen, wohl auch aufgeschreckt von dem Donnergrollen, das immer wieder zu hören war, ritt ich vorsichtig tiefer und tiefer in die Schlucht hinein... ::Anmerkung: Ich wollte Flori eigentlich eine Nachricht am Bettlerschlupfwinkel für Ganndor hinterlassen. Wenn sie schon in Dunkelhain war, ist sie wohl auch an Pergament gekommen;-) Allerdings könnte Reinhold, wenn er Flori auch verfolgt das Schreiben vor Ganndor gefunden haben. Vielleicht mögt Ihr das noch irgendwie mit einbauen? Und das Donnergrollen: sind es Gnome oder ist es Flori die mit Chaosblitzen den Felsen sprengt? ::Ha.. *lacht* Ich könnte selbst noch ne halbe Seite darüber schreiben, wie sie das anstellt mit den Blitzen und was sie bei jedem Zauber leise vor sich hinflucht, aber Ihr wollt ja auch noch was zu tun haben und vielleicht ergibt sich später noch ne Möglichkeit. Also Ihr seid! :-)) Floreanna 09:09, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::*Bei aller Fantasie *zwinker* Sollen wir jetzt einen Brief von Flori an Ganni schreiben? Das ist en bissel viel, find ich... ich bau mal einen Brief mit ein, aber schreiben musst du ihn schon selbst *Zunge rausstreck* -Ganndor 09:36, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Notiz zum "Abschiedsbrief?": Ganni hat also einen Brief gefunden, aber nicht geöffnet. Reinhold scheint nicht in den Bettlerschlupfwinkel gegangen zu sein, sondern ist - wohl mit etwas Zeitversatz - Flori direkt in die Schlucht gefolgt und beide befinden sich jetzt (wie nahe auch immer) vor Ganni. Der widerum weiss, dass da 2 Personen sind und schleicht somit, soweit es seine Verletzung zulässt, hinter den beiden her. Ob und wenn ja, bei was er euch oder nur einen von euch beobachtet? *shrug* :Ihr seid *gg* -Ganndor 09:56, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Hihi, Flori kanns immer wieder. Hier mal Reinholds Sicht der Dinge. Flori zu folgen war sehr einfach. In ihrem Zorn schien sie sich nicht wirklich zu kümmern ob ihr jemand folgt. Selbst wenn, Reinhold war sehr gut verborgen. Seine dunkle Kleidung und die maske schützten ihn im Schutz der Nacht vor unfreundlichen Augen. Flori setzte also über den Fluss, er folgte ihr. "Was ein Glück, dass ich sie gleich verfolgt habe." dachte er sich. Wenn er gezögert hätte, wäre sie schwieriger zu verfolgen gewesen. Wasser wäscht für einige Zeit jegliche Fährten vom Körper und das spurenlesen wird auch ungemein erschwert. In Dunkelhain angekommen schein sie wohl ihr schleißiges leinenkleid gegen angenehmerer Reisekleidung zu tauschen. Wo diese Frau immer ihr Geld versteckte fragte er sich lieber nicht. Nach dem erledigten Großeinkauf folgte er der Frau wieder still auf ihren Wegen, sie schien in den Bettlerschlupf zu gehen. Dort verweilte sie länger und Reinhold schien kurz die vergangenen Ereignisse an diesem ort Reveu passieren zu lassen. Leise fluchend musste er feststellen, dass er sie fast aus den Augen verloren hätte durch seine unachtsamkeit. Flori machte sich schon wieder auf die Socken und er folgte ihr um sie nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.Ihr Weg führte sie jetzt zum Gebirgspass der Totenwinde, er folgte. Doch dann tat sie etwas unberechenbares: Flori zauberte wie wild um sich, sandte Schattenblitze auf die Felswände und mit lauten knallen brachen Brocken heraus!Reinhold beschleunigte seine Schritte, wich flink wie ein Wiesel den herabfallenden Brocken aus. Durch den Lärm war es mittlerweile egal, ob er lief oder schlich. Durch die ganze Zerstörung wurde sehr viel vom rußigen Boden aufgewühlt und Reinhold war sehr bald von einer dicken Rußdecke eingehüllt, sodass er nur mehr schwer von der Umgebung zu Unterscheiden war.In ihrem Rausch schien sie nicht zu bemerken dass sie mit dem ganzen Krach ungebetene Besucher angelockt hatte.An Reinhold huschte ein Oger vorbei, grollend seinen Knüppel erhoben. Der Rote Ritter reagierte schnell, denn Flori hatte das Ungetüm sicher noch nicht bemerkt. Er Schwang sich auf den Rücken des Brockens, zog sein Schwert und gerade als er den Todesstoß ausführen wollte krachte es wieder laut und es wurde ein Loch in den Torso des Ogers gesprengt.Reinhold sah perplex über die Schulter des Ogers zu einer wütenden Flori. Ein Mehrstimmiges Grollen brachte seine aufmerksamkeit wieder zu seiner Rückseite wo sich eine ganze Rotte Oger versammelt hatte! "Verdammt, nicht gut!" '' dachte Reinhold. Selbst in seiner Rüstung wären schon drei Oger zu viel gewesen, aber nach seiner Zählung war das ein gutes dutzend. Was sollte er nun tun? Er schloss die Augen, betete leise und sah die Meute gefasst an.'' "Für Lothar" '' brüllte er laut und warf sich dem Haufen allein entgegen. Er sah nicht was Flori jetzt tat, es war ihm egal. Er sah nur wie die Oger auf ihn zustürmten, die stumpfen Waffen erhoben und er spührte dieses wohlige Knistern vor dem ersten Kreuzen der Waffen. Er war an seinem Bestimmungsort, er war dort wo schon seine Vorfahren brillierten, am Feld des kampfes.'' :So, hier meine Wurst, wie oder wann und ob ganni da rein kommt lass ich mal dahingestellt xD lg fid Begren 10:02, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Feine Wandlung dem Ganzen verpasst *verneigt sich* Dann werde ich mal Gannis Eintreffen schreiben. Flori, schreib ruhig parallel, ich schreib auch hier und verpacke dann beide Teile mit Fids Teil in der Geschichte -Ganndor 10:13, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Während ich den Spuren, immer bedacht darauf nicht gesehen zu werden, folgte, wurde der Lärm immer lauter, bis er vollständig verstummte und ich stattdessen Kampfgeschrei vernahm. "So ein verfluchter Mist... " fluchte ich und beschleunigte meine Schritte. Den bockigen Maulesel lies ich stehen und vernahm nun die Stimme des roten Ritters. Ich hatte also Recht, er folgte ihr. Als ich über einen Vorsprung spähte, sah ich gerade noch, wie er auf bestimmt ein Dutzend Oger mit Keulen zustürmte. "War der irre?" Und hinter ihm war Flori. "Er verteidigte sie, er riskierte sein Leben für sie?" Wenige Sekunden zögerte ich, bevor ich meinen Dolch nahm und ihn einem Oger direkt ins Genick warf. Die anderen hielten immer noch auf den roten Ritter zu. Ich sammelte meine letzten verbliebenen Kräfte, und sprintete auf die Meute zu. Ich erreichte sie wenige Sekunden, nachdem er mit ihnen die Waffen kreuzte und so hatten sie seine vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit. Ich nutzte diesen Vorteil und jagte zweien dieser Bastarde mein Schwert von hinten ins Herz. Drei lagen nun tot auf dem Boden. Sieben griffen immer noch unbeirrt den roten Ritter an und zwei drehten sich nun zu mir um. Eine Keule donnerte mir mit voller Gewalt des Kolosses entgegen und ich konnte seinem Hieb nur knapp entgehen. Gerade noch schaffte ich es ihn am waffenführenden Arm schwer zu treffen, bevor mich der zweite Oger mit seiner Keule an der Hüfte traf und mich weit von sich schleuderte. Zum Glück hatte ich meine Späherausrüstung an, welche einen Grossteil des Schlages abfederte. Nur einzelne Dornen durchdrangen das schwere Leder und hinterliessen kleine Löcher, die sich schnell rot färbten. Als ich mich wieder aufrappelte, nutzte ich die Behäbikeit den Ogers aus und wich seinem nächsten Keulenhieb gekonnt aus, um hinter ihm aufzutauchen und ihm mein Schwert in den Rücken zu stechen. Der zweite Oger packte soeben seine Keule mit dem linken Arm. Der rechte hing schwer blutend an ihm herunter. Genau in diesem Moment stand einer der toten Oger auf und schlug seinem vermeintlichen Rottenmitglied die Keule krachend gegen den Schädel, um im gleichen Moment wieder tot zusammenzubrechen. ::Da waren es noch 7, die auf Reini eindreschen. Lasst euch mal was einfallen. Seréna scheint nicht mehr genug Kraft zu besitzen einen weiteren Oger zum "Leben zu erwecken", wir sind also auf uns gestellt. -Ganndor 10:30, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) :: Das geht doch xD warten wir mal auf FLori xD lg fid Begren 10:56, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::*zuerst mal der Brief Lieber Ganndor, bitte verzeih mir! Ich weiss nicht, was ich tun soll! Ich möchte mich verstecken, vor Dir, vor Reinhold.. vor allem vor mir selbst. Ich bin wütend und zornig auf mich. Ja, es stimmt, was in dem Brief steht, den Du verloren hast: Ich liebe Reinhold, aber ich liebe auch Dich. Ich muss mich entscheiden, aber ich kann es einfach nicht. Serena.. ich hoffe, sie konnte Dir helfen. Würdest Du mir glauben, wenn ich sage, dass ich geblieben wäre, wenn sie nicht bei Dir gewesen wäre? Ich glaube, Serena liebt Dich. Du solltest wirklich drüber nachdenken, was der rote Ritter gesagt hat. Du hast etwas Bessres verdient und vor allem etwas Bessres als mich! In ewiger Liebe Flori ::*jetzt die Oger Aus den Augenwinkeln warf ich einen Blick auf Flori, die völlig verdattert mit offenem Mund da stand, ehe ich dem nächsten Oger, der auf mich losstürmte zuerst den linken Ellenbogen in die Magengrube rammte und als er wankte ihm das Schwert ins Herz stiess. Verdammt, meine Schulter! Ich blinzelte und schüttelte den Kopf, um die Dunkelheit ausgelöst vom Schmerz von mir abzuschütteln, als ich spürte, wie etwas Heisses über meinen Kopf hinwegfegte und den Oger, der als Nächstes auf mich zustürmen wollte, mitten zwischen die Augen traf. Der Oger blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, bevor er ein ungläubiges Staunen im Gesicht wie ein nasser Sack umkippte und liegenblieb. War das gerade Flori gewesen? Ich wandte mich zu ihr um und sah gerade noch, wie ein Feuerball aus ihrer Hand auf den Oger zuschoss, der wie ein Irrer mit den Fäusten auf den roten Ritter eindrosch. Durch das Kampfgeschrei der Oger und das Waffenklirren hindurch hörte ich jetzt auch Floris Stimme: „Wer in drei Teufels Namen hat Euch gesagt, dass Ihr mir folgen sollt?“ Bäm! In ihrer andren Hand manifestierte sich eine dunkle Kugel, die auf den nächsten Oger zuschoss. „Ich brauche Euch nicht, keinen von Euch!“ Bäm! Die nächste Feuerkugel schoss aus ihrer rechten Hand in Richtung der Oger. Ich hörte sie vor Anstrengung schnaufen, als sie die nächsten Worte und die nächste dunkle Kugel formte „Lasst mich doch einfach in Ruhe.. dann lasse ich Euch auch in Ruhe“ Bäm! Die dunkle Kugel rauschte knapp am Ohr des Ogers vor mir vorbei und schlug krachend einen Hagel von kleinen Steinen auslösend in die Felswand weit hinter dem Oger ein... ::Da waren es nur noch zwei *hust* Mit denen werdet Ihr doch noch fertig oder ? *grinst sich eins* Floreanna 12:10, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) :: Hihi, Flori schlägt zu! Reinhold war zwar darauf bedacht dass die Oger nicht zu nah an Flori herankamen, aber er war kein Idiot. Durch seine leichte Ausrüstung bewegte er sich sehr flink zwischen die Reihen der Oger und lies sein Schwert tanzen. Singend schnitt es durch Knochen und Fleisch, gerissene Sehnen schnaltzten laut und ehe Reinhold sich versah stand er ein einem haufen toter Oger. '' "Das waren nur zwei...." '' dachte er brummend, sah sich um. Er sah ganndor, der keuchend dastand, nickte ihm zu. '' " Ihr seid verdammt spät dran, alter Mann" '' meinte der Rote Ritter spöttelnd. Als er Flori sah, nickte er ihr wieder zu, sparte sich aber jeglichen Kommentar. Langsam verstaute er seine Waffe, besah das ganze. Die Oger die tot um ihn lagen waren nicht wirklich auffällig, lediglich ihre etwas dünklere, rote Haut. Trotzdem hatte Rein hold das Gefühl das etwas nicht stimmte. Er musterte die toten Kolosse noch einmal, zog sofort alamiert sein Schwert. Sofort sah er sich suchend um starrte dann nach Oben. '' "Verdammt" hauchte er und machte shcnell einen Satz auf die Seite. Laut gröhlend kam ein Ungetüm von einem Oger angesprungen, gute zwei Köpfe größer als seine Artgenossen. Das Vieh schwang einen Hammer der so groß war wie ein Rinderkopf und war nicht minder schwer gerüstet. "Ich dich stampfen Mensch und fressen deine Knochen!" '' gurgelte das Vieh. Ohne zu zögern Stürmte reinhold auf das Vieh und es entbrannte ein kampf den man wohl eher als Katz und Maus Spiel sehen konnte. Der Riesenoger war eindeutig zu langsam um Reinholds Angriffen nachzukommen, aber zumindest Schlau genug seine Schwachstellen zu schützen. Immer wieder krachte Reinholds Schwert auf die Rüstung, nie konnte es etwas ausrichten. Langsam machte sich die Müdigkeit in ihm breit und der Koloss erwischte ihn ohne Deckung. *schwupps* Der Rote Ritter flog sausend auf die Schnauze, verlor sein Schwert. Er krümmte sich, denn der Schlag hatte zwar nicht gut getroffen, aber das reichte aus. Langsam kroch er zu seinem Schwert, streckte blinzelnd seine hand danach aus. Der Oger ließ sich alle Zeit der Welt, stampfte neben Reinhold, hob seine riesenhafte Waffe zum Schlag aus. '' " Du Matsch!" gröhlte das Vieh laut. Wer kann Reinhold noch retten? So mein teil. lg fid Begren 12:29, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::*lacht* ohoh.. heut kommt Ganni gar nicht hinterher mit Einbauen *gg* ::Ich warte mal einen Moment, damit Ganndor die Chance hat nachzukommen. Dafür ein Vorschlag: Im Forum gibts einen Thread: Schlagzeilen- Bil-eh Flame dir deine Meinung ::Habt Ihr etwas dagegen, wenn ich da etwas Werbung für uns mache;-) ::Sprengungen am Gebirgspass der toten Winde? ::Drei Wanderer von Ogern angegriffen! ::Weitere Meldungen zu den aktuellen Ereignissen finden Sie auf unsrer Internetseite: http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussion:GannisTagebuch6 ::so etwa ? lieben Gruss Floreanna 12:52, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) xD hau rein flori! gogo! lg fid Begren 13:09, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich verlor fast das Gleichgewicht als der Riesenoger durch die Wucht des Aufsprungs die Erde unter mir zum Beben brachte. Ungläubig starrte ich einen Moment auf die Szenerie..der Riesenoger schien so viel grösser und stärker als der im Verhältnis dazu klein und schmächtig wirkende rote Ritter. Welche Chancen würde der Ritter haben? Blitzschnell überlegte ich unsre Möglichkeiten: Reinhold war zu flink und gewandt für den Oger, als dass der Oger Reinhold gefährlich werden könnte, aber genau diese Behäbigkeit des Ogers, war für mich auch zu gefährlich, um mich von hinten auf den Oger zu stürzen und ihm mein Schwert zwischen die Schulterblätter zu jagen. Vorher hätte mich vermutlich ein Hüftschwung und das Aufstampfen des Ogers ausser Gefecht gesetzt. Was blieb also noch als Möglichkeit? Flori schien auch keine Kraft mehr zu haben. Ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sie erneut die Hand ausstreckte, um daraus einen Feuerball zu manifestieren. Es schien sich auch eine kleine feurige Kugel zu formen, allerdings zerstob sie noch in ihrer Hand in lauter kleine Funken, die nur leise zischten. Sie betrachtete ihre Hand und schüttelte sie, als könne sie nicht glauben, dass sich kein Feuerball mehr formen liess und versuchte es erneut. Das Ergebnis war jedoch wieder nur ein Funkenregen. Ich musste wenigstens sie retten und vielleicht auch mich, solange der Oger von Reinhold abgelenkt wurde. Das schien unsre einzige Möglichkeit zu sein. Hektisch schaute ich mich nach meinem Pferd um, aber das stand viel zu weit hinter uns irgendwo in der Schlucht, wenn es überhaupt noch da war. Also blieb wohl nur laufen: Ich stürmte auf Flori zu und rief ihr dabei zu: „Lauf! Lauf weg!“ Sie sah mich kurz an und schüttelte dann kaum merklich den Kopf, ehe sie verbissen versuchte noch einen Zauber zu formen. Das sähe ihr wieder mal ähnlich, dass sie nicht tun würde, was ich von ihr verlangte. Ich stöhnte innerlich auf. Sie hatte manchmal einen furchtbaren Dickkopf und rannte lieber in ihren Untergang, als sich noch zu retten, wenn es noch die Möglichkeit dazu gab. Ich rannte weiter auf sie zu und beschloss sie mir einfach über die Schulter zu werfen, wenn sie nicht freiwillig laufen wollte. Ich erwischte sie auch. Zum Glück ist sie trotz ihrer Grösse relativ leicht, aber dennoch war sie schwer genug, um mich zum Straucheln zu bringen. Das wäre nur ein langsames Vorankommen. Ich nahm meine letzte verbliebene Kraft zusammen, um mit ihr auf den Schultern einen Spurt hinzulegen, als sie plötzlich anfing zu kreischen und zu schreien. Keuchend zischte ich ihr zu, sie solle den Mund halten, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Ogers nicht auf uns zu lenken. Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast, aber sie hörte nicht auf. Ich konnte förmlich im Rücken spüren, wie sich der Oger von Reinhold abwandte und den Blick auf Flori heftete und dann hörte ich auch schon seine Stimme: "ahhhh..lecker Mädchen... ich Dich naschen frisch gegrillt....so zartes Fleisch...!" Ich hörte das schmatzende Geräusch, als er sich wohl über die Lippen leckte, als hätte er schon ihren Geschmack im Mund. Oh nein.. das war das Ende! Ich hörte, wie sich seine Füsse stampfend in Bewegung setzten und versuchte mit letzter Kraft noch weitere Meter zwischen mich und den Oger zu bringen... Würden wir es schaffen dem Oger zu entkommen? ::Verzeih uns Ganni, wenn wir in Deiner Abwesenheit noch etwas weiter literarisieren *gg*, aber Reini ist so ungeduldig und wills wissen, wies weiter geht *alle Schuld von sich abwälzt für den vielen Text und auf Reini schiebt* hihi* .. weiter gehts:-) Floreanna 10:41, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) xD Flori ist meine Heldin xD Reinhold umschloss mit festen Griff sein Schwert als er Floreannas schreien vernahm. Er wandte sich um, sah wie das Monstrum eines Ogers ihr nachsetzte. Was sah er da? Flori wurde von Ganndor auf Schultern getragen! "Dieser Treuloser....." murmelte der Rote Ritter leise. Langsam stand er auf betrachtete den Rücken des Ogers. Die Rüstung hatte nur eine wirkliche Schwachstelle, das war der schwach gepanzerte bereich um sein Genick herum. Er schloss seine Augen, konzentrierte sich..... "Konzentriere dich und warte auf einen Fehler....." sagte er innerlich zu sich selbst. Seine Augen öffneten sich wieder, sahen Messerscharf auf das Monstrum vor sich.....er lief los. Leise wie ein flüstern und schnell wie Steppenwolf stürmte er auf sein Ziel zu. Reinhold nutzte die auffälige Rüstung als Kletterwand und kam behände an dessen Genick heran. Gerade als der Oger zu seinem vernichtenden Schlag ausholte sauste Reinholds Klinge in durch dessen Genick direkt in den Kopf des Ungetüms. Leise Gurgeln kippte der Oger nach vorn, staub wurde aufgewirbelt. Als der Staub sich senkte, stand der Rote Ritter neben Ganndor, reichte diesem die hand zum aufstehen. " Steht auf, wir müssen reden" sprach er ruhig und warf dabei einen auffordernden Blick zu Flori, als wolle er ihr sagen, dass sie ebenfalls damit gemeint war. lg fid Begren 13:20, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Also erstmal Danke und klasse weitergeschrieben. Ist doch super, wie ihr das geschrieben habt und das ohne mich *lach* Ich hatte leider keine Möglichkeit an einen PC mit Inet zu kommen... Dann werde ich das mal zusammenfassen und einen Abschnitt zufügen *zwinker* Wir lesen uns LG -Ganndor 06:39, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::xD Aber dein Teil ist auch nicht ohne. Der Rote Ritter hob nur eine Hand, er wollte wir wohl Einhalt gebieten. Ich blieb stehen um mir zumindest anzuhören was er zu sagen hatte. Er sah zu Flori, die sich wohl gerade wieder zu einem verbalen Ausbruch bereit gemacht hatte, aber nun still zu dem vermummten Kerl sah. "Nun Frau Zaubermond, da euer Verlobter jetzt hier ist, kann ich endlich über den Schluss sprechen , zu welchem ich gekommen bin; vorallem auch über meine Lektion betreffend der Hexerei." Er brummte unwillkürlich, ehe er fortfuhr. "Ich hatte anfangs behauptet ihr seid eine gute Hexe.....ich lag falsch. Ihr seid weder gut noch böse. Anders als eure Artgenossen habt ihr euch nie Entschieden zu welchem Zweck ihr eure Kräfte verwenden wollt. Es scheint so, als hättet ihr früh begriffen, dass diese gewichtige Entscheidung, egal wie sie am Ende ausfällt, euch weiter führt, auf dem Pfad hinab in die Finsternis. Diese Art der Selbstrettung spiegelt sich genau in eurem Leben wieder. Andere wichtige Entscheidungen fallen euch schwer, weil sie euch mehr dazu bringen würden die vorhin genannte Entscheidung zu treffen." Der Rote Ritter putzte sich langsam seine eingestaubte Kleidung ab. "Deswegen muss man damit Leben, sollte man euer Herz wollen, dass es einem nie allein gehören wird. Es ist nicht, weil ihr Untreu seid sondern weil es eure Natur ist. Man kann euch nicht zu Entscheidungen zwingen. Ich für meinen Teil werde mich beugen und bin in Zukunft für jeden Moment dankbar, den ich mit euch verbringen darf. Seid jedoch nicht enttäuscht wenn ich mein Herz einer anderen Frau öffne und euch zurück lasse." Ich starrte den Roten Ritter mit offenem Mund, sah ihm nach wie er langsam sein Schwert verstaute und von dannen zog. Als er ein paar Schritte gegangen war, rief ich ihm zu: "Was ist die Liebe von Floreanna Zaubermond wert?" Reinhold wandte sich um, rief zurück: "Nichts!" Er hob dann seine Arme an die Brust und ballte die Fäuste: "Und Alles!" Ich musste etwas etwas Lächeln, sah ihm nach, wie seine Gestalt langsam am Horizont verschwand. Ich fragte mich ob der Rote Ritter recht hatte, mit seinem Urteil. Ich blickte dann zu Flori, sah sie abschätzend an. Weinte sie? ::so mein text, Floris Reaktion überlass ich mal ganz ihr ;-)*flori den Ball zuwerf* lg fid ::xD Du hast nicht zufällig "Königreich der Himmel" geguckt? Wegen <"Nichts!" Er hob dann seine arme zu seiner Brust und ballte die Fäuste: "Und Alles!"> Falls nicht, hols nach, die Bilder sind absolut ein Augenschmaus. Die Story ist zwar arg überzogen, aber von sowas leben solche "Unterhaltungsfilme" ja doch xD LG Ganndor 08:12, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Ja, ich habe den Film gesehen. xD Rate mal woher ich das hab xD lg fid Begren 08:14, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :: *lacht* Dacht ichs mir doch... den part fand ich auch gut... nicht... alles *zwinker* -Ganndor 08:21, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich schaute zu Flori, die dem roten Ritter mit offenem Mund hinterhersah und ich sah noch mehr: in der Art, wie sie mit einer Hand eine verirrte Haarsträhne hinters Ohr schob und mit der andren über ihre Stirn strich. Ich kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass eine Geste bedeutete, dass sie unsicher und verwirrt war und die andre, dass der Ritter etwas gesagt haben musste, über das sie nachdachte und dem Gesagten zustimmte. Ich sah Bewunderung für die Worte in ihren Augen aufblitzen und gleichzeitig schloss sich auch ihr Mund und sie biss sich auf die Lippen, so als ob jedes Wort, dass sie jetzt sagen würde, ein Wort zuviel wäre und zuviel von ihr verraten könnte. Ich sah, wie Tränen in ihren Augen aufstiegen und über die Wange kullerten und dort eine dunkle Spur vom Staub des Tales hinterliessen und gleichzeitig ein breites Grinsen ihre eben noch verkniffenen Lippen wieder löste. Ich kniff leicht die Augen zusammen und schüttelte voller Staunen den Kopf: Der Mann hatte es durch seine wenigen Worte fertig gebracht, dass ich auf einmal eine glückliche und zufriedene Flori vor mir sah. Wie zum Henker hatte er das fertig gebracht und was genau hatte er noch mal gesagt? Es ist ihre Natur? Und er würde sich beugen? Sollte ich das vielleicht auch tun? .. eine andre Frau? Ich sah mich kurz in die Richtung um, in der ich Serena vermutete. Würde jemals eine andre Frau mein Herz noch einmal so berühren können, wie es Flori getan hatte nach all den schweren Zeiten nach Akenas Verlust und ihrem Wiederauftauchen, der Beziehung zu Sybilla und der Suche nach ihr. Was bedeutete es überhaupt zu lieben ... ::* Würde es Ganndor tun, könnte er.. dürfte er sich beugen? Würde er Flori mitnehmen oder auch einfach nur stehen lassen, wie es Reinhold getan hat . sie sich weiter ihrem Zwiespalt überlassen, der sich deutlich an jeder Geste, jedem Blick abzeichnete und sie dennoch scheinbar zufrieden und glücklich sein liess? ::„Königreich der Himmel“? Ich kenne den Film nicht, aber ich hab wohl was verpasst! Der Titel verheisst Himmlisches und würde grad auch sehr gut zu Floris Gemütszustand passen *gg* Ich geh mal im Internet stöbern, während Ihr Euch weiter mühen könnt *hrhr* ::Öhm.. ich hab grad festgestellt, dass Flori gar keine wirkliche Reaktion zeigt .. na, auch kein Wunder bei solchen Worten und ihrem Zwiespalt *schiebt den Ball einfach weiter an Ganndor und überlässt ihm die Reaktion* wie typisch *hihi* Floreanna 08:51, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) "Floreanna" begann ich mit gespielt ruhiger Stimme "Der rote Ritter, wer auch immer hinter dieser Maske steckt, wird sich dir und deiner Art beugen. Mein Verstand wäre vermutlich ebenfalls in der Lage hierzu, aber mein Herz könnte sich solch einer Situation vermutlich niemals annähern. Zu viel ist zwischen uns geschehen, als dass ich heute hier und jetzt sagen könnte: Ich liebe dich nicht." Ich machte eine kurze Pause und versuchte eine Reaktion aus ihrer Mimik zu lesen. Doch bevor sie einen Einwand bringen konnte, fuhr ich fort: "Aber ich kann auch nicht sagen, dass ich bereit sein werde mein Herz meinem Verstand zu opfern und mir deine Liebe mit einem anderen Mann zu teilen. Du sagtest mir einst: keine Geheimnisse, keine fremden Männer und dass du aus der Vergangenheit gelernt hättest. Erinnere dich daran, was schon damals deine Schwestern zu deiner Entscheidung nicht gegen mich, sondern zu deiner Gespaltenheit sagten. Wärest du offen zu mir gekommen und hättest mir von deinen Gedanken erzählt, wäre vielleicht vieles anders verlaufen, aber du hast mal wieder im Verborgenen nur nach deinem Empfinden gehandelt ohne Rücksicht auf Gefühle anderer... ohne Rücksicht auf meine Gefühle." Wieder legte ich eine Pause ein. Meine Schulter peinigte mich und ich musste mich konzentrieren, um nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. "Der Rote Ritter sagte, du wärst keine gute Person. Dem stimme ich nicht zu. Du handelst, wie eine gute Person, aber eine unentschlossene und ... verzeih bitte ... unerfahrene Person. Du handelst intuitiv und ohne dir über die Konsequenzen deines Handelns bewusst zu sein. ODER ... oder du bist dir der Konsequenzen deines Handelns bewusst und bist eben doch keine so gute Person, wie du uns im Glauben lassen möchtest. Du hinterliessest mir einen Brief..." Ich zog das Schreiben, welches ich am Bettlerschlupfwinkel fand, aus der Tasche. "in diesem du mich um Verzeihung bittest. Und in dem du ausweichend Seréna vorschiebst, um dir nicht einzugestehen, dass du mich betrogen hast. Ob ich wirklich etwas besseres, wie du es schreibst, verdient habe... ich weiss es nicht. Aber ich weiss jetzt, dass ich eine Entscheidung verdient habe. Eine Entscheidung, die DU treffen wirst. Nicht hier und jetzt, aber in naher Zukunft." Ich sah, wie ihr kurzes Lächeln einem zornigen und schliesslich traurigen Gesichtsausdruck wich. Kurz überlegte ich, ob ich mich ebenfalls einfach umdrehen und sie sich selbst überlassen sollte, doch entschied ich mich ihre Reaktion abzuwarten und dann zu entscheiden. ::Back to you, Flori *zwinker* LG Ganndor 09:16, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::PS: Werbung darfste natürlich machen... brauchste doch nicht um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Machst du doch sonst auch nicht *lacht* -Ganndor 09:24, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) * Ergänzung Während ich Flori dies so sagte, gingen mir die verschiedensten Gedanken durch den Kopf. Von der guten Theatergruppe, mit der ich schon einige Zeit verbunden war... über meinen kurzen Aufenthalt im Örtchen Seenhain, welcher trotz der vielen Kämpfe nie seine Attraktivität verloren hatte und wieder zu Akena und den Kindern. Was würde ich darum geben endlich meinen Frieden zu finden und nicht mehr diese ständigen Hetzereien durchleben zu müssen. War es wirklich zu viel verlangt, sich in eine Frau zu verlieben, die sich das gleiche wünschte? Musste mich mein Herz immer wieder zu diesen ruhelosen Menschen, wie Flori und zuvor Sybilla führen? Ob Sybilla noch lebte? Oder war sie schon längst in Nordend gefallen? Dann plötzlich fühlte ich mich, als wäre ich wieder zuhause... die Kinder spielten auf dem Hof und Akena beobachtete sie genaustens. Meine Mutter war im Kräutergarten und ich kam gerade aus den Ställen zurück. Zu gerne hätte ich erlebt, wie meine Töchter erwachsen werden und wie ich zusammen mit Akena alt geworden wäre. Doch es war merkwürdig. Diese Gedanken fühlten sich nicht wie sonst kalt und quälend an, sondern warm und herzlich. Ich stand als Beobachter über dem ganzen und... und ich sah mich selbst darin; in meinem alten Leben. Was geschah mit mir? Es fühlte sich so echt an... so greifbar und doch so fern. Nie wieder wollte ich diesen Ort hier verlassen. NIE wieder! Doch dann verschwand alles so schnell, wie es kam. Kälte überkam mich... Schmerz... Als ich krampfhaft versuchte an den Gedanken an meine Heimat festzuhalten, erkannte ich stattdessen langsam die Umrisse eines Gesichtes einer Frau vor mir, die mich vorsichtig hin- und herschüttelte und auf mich einsprach. Doch konnte ich weder ihr Gesicht richtig erkennen noch hören, was sie sagte... Ich wollte es auch eigentlich garnicht... ich wollte doch einfach nur wieder zurück... zurück in meinen Traum... zu Akena und den Kindern! :: So *zwinker* Jetzt macht mal was draus... Ganni ist wohl aufgrund zu hohen Blutverlustes umgekippt und war weggetreten. Aber wo ist er jetzt und wer ist wohl die Frau, die auf ihn einredet: Flori? Seréna? Oder ganz jemand anders? Viel Spass *gg* -Ganndor 07:45, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) „Er geht.. er ist einfach gegangen...“ Sie murmelte die Worte vor sich hin. Hatte sie überhaupt gehört, was ich eben zu ihr gesagt hatte? Ich trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm sie bei den Schultern, um sie dazu zu bringen, mich anzusehen. „Er lässt mich einfach stehen, nach allem, was ich die letzten Tage durchgemacht habe mit Defias und Ogern und diesem ... diesem Fetzen hier?“ Sie griff mit mit spitzen Fingern nach dem Rock ihres Kleides und schaute ihn angewidert an. Ich schüttelte sie an den Schultern:“Hast Du mir überhaupt zugehört Floreanna? Ich habe mit Dir geredet!“ „Natürlich hab ich Dir zugehört“, sprach sie und sah mich mit einem herausfordernden Blick an „trotzdem ist er einfach gegangen und lässt mich mit diesen furchtbaren Entscheidungen einfach hier und jetzt kommst Du auch noch und willst eine Entscheidung!“ Sie hob die Hände und fuchtelte mir damit vor der Nase herum, ehe sie schnell weiter sprach.“ Er redet davon, dass es meine Natur ist. Ja, vielleicht hat er recht und Du dagegen redest von Betrügen und Hintergehen. Hast Du eigentlich eine Ahnung davon, dass genau das Reinhold auch noch vor ein paar Tagen behauptet hat? Du redest von Unentschlossenheit und Unerfahrenheit, aber hast Du eigentlich nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie ich gearbeitet .. jawohl gearbeitet habe daran, dass Ihr zwei Euch nicht an die Kehle geht und Euch womöglich wegen mir gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagt? Ich glaub das einfach nicht: Da tut man Alles um ein humanes und gesellschaftliches Miteinander zu ermöglichen, weil wir auch noch immer alle in derselben Stadt leben und dann unterstellt Ihr mir sowas? Bietet ein geradezu sensationelles Schauspiel um allen Bekannten und Freunden ja auch ein gefundenes Fressen vorzuwerfen an dem sie sich mit Mitleid und Fürsorge und Mütterlichkeit und was weiss ich nicht alles auch noch hochziehen können und am Ende jeder von Euch die zu tröstende Person ist, weil ich ja schliesslich diejenige bin, die so furchtbar kaltherzig und schlecht ist und auf die man dann mit dem Finger zeigen kann. Ich kenne das .. oh, wie gut ich das kenne. Seit ich denken kann, ist es nicht anders, als dass man immer wieder mit dem Finger auf mich zeigt. Und trotzdem lebe ich und bin stark ..“ Ich merkte, wie sich ihre Schultern strafften und ihre ganze Haltung einen kämpferischen Ausdruck annahm. „Egal, was Ihr über mich denkt, ich werde immer kämpfen und zur Not auch weiter alleine. Ich bin es auch gewohnt alleine zu sein. Ihr hattet die Wahl zu akzeptieren, was ich bin und wieso ich es bin. Wenn Ihr damit nicht klarkommt, ist das nicht meine Schuld, aber ich lass mir deswegen nicht Betrug und Unerfahrenheit unterstellen. Für die Welt habe ich kein Herz mehr, nicht, wenn ich sehe, was aus der Welt geworden ist. Schau Dir Akena an. Wenn sie nicht grosses Glück gehabt hätte, wäre irgendwann der Tag gekommen, an dem sie gegen Dich gekämpft hätte und Deine ganzen Gefühle von Zuneigung und Liebe hätten Dir einen Teufel genutzt gegen das Schwert, welches sie Dir unausweichlich ins Herz gejagt hätte, um Dich zu töten. Gefühle zählen nur zwischen Dir und mir oder Reinhold und mir oder Dir und Reinhold. Ihr hattet die Chance etwas draus zu machen und Euch die Hand zu reichen. Er hat sie Dir sogar auch angeboten und überhaupt: Das Ganze hat überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, dass ich Dich nicht immer noch heiraten will. Das würde ich Reinhold auch, wenn es nicht die ach so moralischen Vorstellungen der Menschen verbieten würden, Euch beide zu heiraten. Genauso ist das und deswegen stehe ich auch weiter zu meinem Wort, dass ich Dich heiraten will und werde, sofern Du das auch noch willst, aber ich kann unter keinen Umständen versprechen, dass mir Reinhold deswegen weniger wichtig ist und ich werde ihn einfach so lange auch weiter lieben bis .. naja bis er stirbt, oder ich oder er eine andre Frau findet und mich nicht mehr braucht ...“ Sie hielt schnaufend vom schnellen Sprechen inne und schaute mich auffordernd an. Was zum Teufel sollte ich ihr auf diese verwirrenden Gedanken jetzt bloss antworten? Während mir Flori dies so sagte, gingen mir die verschiedensten Gedanken durch den Kopf. Von der guten Theatergruppe, mit der ich schon einige Zeit verbunden war... über meinen kurzen Aufenthalt im Örtchen Seenhain, welcher trotz der vielen Kämpfe nie seine Attraktivität verloren hatte und wieder zu Akena und den Kindern. Was würde ich darum geben endlich meinen Frieden zu finden und nicht mehr diese ständigen Hetzereien durchleben zu müssen. War es wirklich zu viel verlangt, sich in eine Frau zu verlieben, die sich das gleiche wünschte? Musste mich mein Herz immer wieder zu diesen ruhelosen Menschen, wie Flori und zuvor Sybilla führen? Ob Sybilla noch lebte? Oder war sie schon längst in Nordend gefallen? Dann plötzlich fühlte ich mich, als wäre ich wieder zuhause... die Kinder spielten auf dem Hof und Akena beobachtete sie genaustens. Meine Mutter war im Kräutergarten und ich kam gerade aus den Ställen zurück. Zu gerne hätte ich erlebt, wie meine Töchter erwachsen werden und wie ich zusammen mit Akena alt geworden wäre. Doch es war merkwürdig. Diese Gedanken fühlten sich nicht wie sonst kalt und quälend an, sondern warm und herzlich. Ich stand als Beobachter über dem ganzen und... und ich sah mich selbst darin; in meinem alten Leben. Was geschah mit mir? Es fühlte sich so echt an... so greifbar und doch so fern. Nie wieder wollte ich diesen Ort hier verlassen. NIE wieder! Doch dann verschwand alles so schnell, wie es kam. Kälte überkam mich... Schmerz... Als ich krampfhaft versuchte an den Gedanken an meine Heimat festzuhalten, erkannte ich stattdessen langsam die Umrisse eines Gesichtes einer Frau vor mir, die mich vorsichtig hin- und herschüttelte und auf mich einsprach. Doch konnte ich weder ihr Gesicht richtig erkennen noch hören, was sie sagte... Ich wollte es auch eigentlich garnicht... ich wollte doch einfach nur wieder zurück... zurück in meinen Traum... zu Akena und den Kindern! Der Traum blieb nicht, stattdessen wurde das verschwommene Gesicht immer deutlicher und ich erkannte die angstvoll aufgerissenen Augen von Flori und ihre Lippen, die sich bewegten, spürte, wie ihre Finger auf meine Wange klopften, um mich aus meinem schönen Traum zu holen und hörte auch ihre Stimme nach einer Weile: „Ganndor.. wach auf .. bitte wach auch! Es ist alles gut. Du wirst bald wieder gesund werden!“ Ich verzog das Gesicht und versuchte mich zu erinnern. Was hatte sie zu mir gesagt, ehe ich mich in meinen Traum zurückgezogen hatte und wieso holte sie mich wieder dort heraus? ::Eieiei.. Ihr habt mir das ganz schön schwergemacht wieder einen Anschluss zu finden ohne das Flori in Gefühlsduseleien ertrinken zu lassen, denen sie sich auch nur zu gern hingegeben hätte, aber dann wäre mir vermutlich auch Reini aufs Dach gestiegen *hrhr* Mal sehen, was Ganndor sagen wird, wenn er dann mal wieder so langsam Herr seiner Sinne ist *zwinkert* .. Du bist.. ich bin noch nich fertig mir Dir! *zwinkert* Floreanna 08:31, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) "Flori? Was tust du hier?" murmelte ich leise, bevor ein Stich in meine Schulter mich ins Leben zurückholte. Ich schrie verkrampft auf... bevor ich wohl wieder bewusstlos wurde. Als ich jedenfalls das nächste mal aufwachte, lag ich in einem Bett und Flori wachte, naja sie schlief, auf einem Stuhl neben meinem Bett. Als ich versuchte mich aufzustützen, spürte ich einen schwachen Stich in meiner Schulter und fühlte einen Druckverband an der Stelle. Das Bett gargste so sehr, dass Flori natürlich sofort wach wurde und mich ansah: "Gánndor! Du bist wach? Endlich... ich dachte schon..." plapperte sie los. "Wo sind wir?" wollte ich sofort wissen und sie antwortete "Im Gasthaus von Dunkelhain. Du musstest versorgt werden." Ich dankte ihr dafür, wenn ich mir auch immer noch nicht sicher war, ob ich nicht lieber gestorben wäre, um bei Akena und den Kindern zu bleiben. Ein Seufzen entfuhr mir bei dem Gedanken, doch dann versuchte ich mich auf das, was sie zuletzt sagte, zu konzentrieren. "Du siehst dich also als Opfer? Und du denkst, ich wäre nicht bereit Reinhold... ah.. der Rote Ritter.. also mit Reinhold meinen Frieden zu schliessen? Ach Flori... ich dachte, du kennst mich besser. Ich weiss, dass du all diese Dinge nicht tust, um mich oder ihn absichtlich zu verletzen, aber du musst verstehen, dass du es doch auf eine gewisse Art tust. Es ist nunmal nicht wirklich nachvollziehbar, wie man mehrere Personen soll lieben können. Das ist für mich aber kein Grund Reinhold zu hassen. Er ist ein ehrenwerter Mann, soweit ich das bis hierher beurteilen kann. Was ich jedoch nach wie vor nicht verstehe: Warum hast du mit mir nicht offen geredet? Bitte beantworte mir nur diese eine Frage ohne ihr wieder auszuweichen. Dann werde ich dir auch sagen können, wie ich zu dem hier endgültig stehen werde." ::sollst es ja auch nicht zu einfach haben *gg* LG Ganndor 09:00, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC)